justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 4
' ( N.Vel talks ) Welcome back Dancers! Your goal this time, is to cause fear and terror! Who doesn’t like that at least a bit?! We are looking for strange poses, colours and clothes. Yes, this is a fanart challenge too. We want you to create a coach or avatar based on terror, darkness, fear….. The song you’ll have to base your creations is “Walking on air” by Kerli. Yeah, I selected a song not-that-popular so that I make things a bit more difficult. As you can see, the song gives hope to the audience too. THIS time, you HAVE to include the following characteristics :' 1. a black element 2. a hat 3. an aqua/teal element The coaches may be sent on this e-mail: someoneexample10000@gmail.com ( Tell us your wikia username in order to identify you ) ''' '''If you don’t have the required things above, you’ll lose points You have 2 days You can make either a female or male coach. A SURPRISE : The dancers that pass to the next phase, will get extreme make-overs on their avatars that I will direct. The eliminated dancer, won't get a make-over. ' Bboy3165AvatarSeason1.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason1.png JacktheCREEPER79AvatarSeason1.png JD123456AvatarSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason1.png JDloverAvatarSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason1.png ' 'Community voting, stopped at this point :' Bboy3165 : 1 HeypplsOfficial : 1 JacktheCREEPER79 : 9 JD123456 : 4 YoSoyAri : 2 JDlover : 2 Willythegamerdude : 1 JustVladik4kides : 1 'Call-Out :' Welcome to this episode's call-out! Ya'll know what this is.... Good luck everyone! 1st . JD123456, '''Good job! I loved your coache's clothing, spirit and background! Just imagine her in real life... Good Job! The advantage is that I would like a bit more complexity on her hair. Good job eitherway! You get a 8,5/10 from me and a 6/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JacktheCREEPER79, '''You're here because of your community vote score. People really liked you this time! Good rise! Anyway, I wasn't a big fan of your creation. The key is to add more elements instead of a lot of boring-exhausting details. That's not a JD costume. You get a 4,5/10 from me and a 9/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JDlover, '''Good costume job! When thinking of the coach in a game, as a real one, I amd pleasured! Good job! I liked your coach's costume but the hat was almost lost. I think it should be more emphasised. I give you a 7,5/10 and the community gives you a 4/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . YoSoyAri,'''As I said above, you should add more elements instead of more details....and that's what you did! I liked it. There's a problem though. The media you use, won't let me define the different colour schemes easily. Point that. I give you a 7/10 and people give you a 4/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . Williythegamerdude, '''As we don't judge skills but ideas instead, when imagining your creation as a real JD coach, I was impressed! Good job! There has been a bit of copy of the official artist's clothing, don't you think? I give you a 6,5/10 and people give you a 2/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . Bboy3165, '''I liked the marionette thing a lot. Very good thought! I found your coach's clothes too simple though. I also found the bloody background as something overdone. I give you a 6/10 and you get a 2/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 7th . JustVladik4kides, '''I'm a fan of your skills but I think you overdid it here. I asked for creepy and scary and you gave me a bloody-zombie-nurse coach. I support you but that's overdone. You're out of the theme and song I gave you. You get a 5,5/10 from me and a 2/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 8th . HeypplsOfficial, I'm SO sorry to say that your trip is over. Your creation was more crazy and funky than creepy and scary. The colours weren't right neither. You are eliminated. '''But as I said to Jamesnorky and DC Hooke on episodes before, you still have hope cause you'll get a chance to re-enter this competition. So, be aware cause you might get a message on your wall when that happens. '''Congrats to those who passed guys! Good job! I actually think that you've done very good this time. The avatar make-overs will be described below. ,your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) JD123456 : '''We dyed your hair a very light shade of grey similar to white. You also got your hair sides shaved. '''JacktheCREEPER79 : '''We dyed your hair black and gave you facial hair. '''JDlover : '''We dyed your hair blue-black and shaved your hair sides a bit. '''YoSoyAri : '''We gave you red highlights. '''Williythegamerdude : '''You now have grey hair with magenta highlights up on a braid. '''Bboy3165 : '''You now have dark red long hair. You also got facial hair. '''JustVladik4kides : '''Your hair is like flames now. You have an ombre red to yellow design. '''HeypplsOfficial : '''Your hair would now be curly, dyed in a cotton candy colour, '''but sadly, you don't get a make-over. We're sorry, You'll see your avatars on the next episode. Category:Blog posts